Government agencies, utility agencies and customers are becoming aware of the real cost of producing electricity. These increasing costs of production, the effects on the environment, and the dependence on foreign resources has driven our economy to develop alternative “green”, more localized, energy production systems. One area that has not garnered as much attention is the waste of electricity and most importantly, the standby or “vampire” power consumption. This is the power consumed by electronic devices when they are switched off or in a stand-by mode. On average, household electronics may consume 40% of their electricity while the devices are in stand-by mode. An energy policy that identifies sources of waste (including stand-by power) and develops a methodology to mitigate and control them is now feasible due to the recent advances in technology.
Stand-by power has exponentially increased with the advances in new electronic appliances and devices. The devices now have remote controls, quick starts and stand-by modes that continue to use power while plugged in, regardless if the device is being used or not. Homes and offices, big and small, throughout the country have millions of electronic devices plugged to the AC power outlets (or outputs) continuously, with the vast majority in an idling/standing-by mode the majority of the day. In this stand-by mode, power consumption is certainly not negligible. Typically, devices and appliances are utilized for short periods throughout the day, and they may be connected and drawing power 24/7 & 365 days a year. Vampire appliances, such as computers, stereos and DVD players in “stand by” mode may increase a household's monthly bill by at least 10 percent. Therefore, it may be beneficial to develop systems and methods that are capable of monitoring, reducing and controlling vampire power.